1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary regenerative heat exchangers and it has particular relation to an arrangement by which plates at the ends of a rotor are adjusted axially to provide an optimum relationship whereby they will be closely spaced to permit a minimum of fluid leakage through the space therebetween.
2. Description of Prior Art
In rotary regenerative heat exchange apparatus of the type herein disclosed it is usually necessary that an adjusting means for an axially movable sector plate include an arrangement whereby one side thereof may be completely isolated from the other so there will be no leakage of corrosive gases and fly-ash thereby. Such a complete sealing requirement has resulted in the development of a bellows-type seal of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,688 of A. Jensen, et al., granted on Apr. 9, 1966.
Although a bellows-type seal of the type disclosed in this patent is effective, it is also expensive to manufacture and to install, and it is especially susceptible to excessive corrosion and erosion.
Moreover, its replacement and repair is time consuming and expensive, and it does not adapt itself to the continuous monitoring of its operational characteristics.